


FELINE[Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Alien (1979)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: The untold story of a cat and the part he played when humanity made first contact with the most fearsome creature in the universe.





	FELINE[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [FELINE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699748) by [KillaHawke1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillaHawke1/pseuds/KillaHawke1). 



> Thank you to [KillaHawke1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KillaHawke1/pseuds/KillaHawke1) for giving me permission to record this.  
> Music used:  
> [Jonesy (from the Alien OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Pe-X1p9evk)  
> [Ripley holds Jones (from the Aliens OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWWUvYP3eBY)

Length: 34:52 [24.8MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8T5sacZizVOMEdEdkZaVWEtYTg/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
